


The Light of Future Memories

by bisexualfingerguns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Self-Indulgent, just boys being gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualfingerguns/pseuds/bisexualfingerguns
Summary: “Iwa-chan. It’s almost midnight and I’m gonna need you to kiss me,” Oikawa half-slurred. Iwaizumi could smell the cinnamon of Fireball on his breath and noticed he was leaning most of his weight onto him.“What?” Iwaizumi shot him an irritated look.“It’s New Year’s Eve and if I don’t kiss someone at midnight, I’ll have bad luck all year,” Oikawa complained.“I know that,” He was reminded of that every year by, surprise surprise, Oikawa. “But why does it have to be me?”or: a small view of iwaoi's relationship as they celebrate American holidays
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Light of Future Memories

**Author's Note:**

> A lil something I've been thinking of and had to get out. More will come, but I'm not sure when. Let me know what you think :)

“Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi lifted his chin up to glance around the crowded room. College parties always seemed to test the limit of how many people could fit inside one barely functioning house. He caught sight of Oikawa’s familiar brown hair, weaving through the throng of people, and turned his attention back to Akaashi, who was telling him about Bokuto’s latest prank. Iwaizumi waited until Oikawa was close enough to reach out a hand and firmly pull Oikawa’s arm toward him. He stumbled into Iwaizumi but quickly righted himself with an arm flung around the shorter man’s shoulders.

“Iwa-chan. It’s almost midnight and I’m gonna need you to kiss me,” Oikawa half-slurred. Iwaizumi could smell the cinnamon of Fireball on his breath and noticed he was leaning most of his weight onto him.

“What?” Iwaizumi shot him an irritated look.

“It’s New Year’s Eve and if I don’t kiss someone at midnight, I’ll have bad luck all year,” Oikawa complained.

“I know that,” He was reminded of that every year by, surprise surprise, Oikawa. “But why does it have to be me?”

Oikawa tilted his head, eyes wide and lips parted like he didn’t understand the nature of Iwaizumi’s question. The shorter man squinted up at Oikawa, wondering if he had snapped into some sort of trance. After a minute, he rolled his eyes as he lightly shoved Oikawa back a step. “What happened to your date? Can’t you kiss her?”

The questioning refocused Oikawa’s attention. He blinked and slowly pointed across the room. “Um, well. She passed out already. Unless you want me to kiss an unconscious girl. Consent is important you know Iwa.”

Iwaizumi didn’t comment, choosing instead to glance over at one of the heavily stained couches. He recognized a tall, blonde girl clearly out of it. Her head rested in a friend’s lap who was brushing long strands of hair from her sweaty face and neck. She looked to be in good hands so at least he didn’t have to worry about taking care of her tonight. Oikawa on the other hand would definitely be his problem. Iwaizumi checked the time: ten minutes until midnight.

“Surely you can convince someone here to kiss you. Aren’t you always talking about your perfect looks and irresistible charm?” Iwaizumi goaded.

“Aw, Iwa. Are you scared to kiss me? It’s not like it’ll be the first time we’ve kissed.”

“You forcing me to practice kissing with you when we were fourteen doesn’t count.” Iwaizumi’s cheeks reddened, but he hoped Oikawa thought it was from annoyance or anger. He had only agreed to such a thing because Oikawa nagged him about it for a week straight. _Don’t you wanna be good at it, it’ll be embarrassing if you suck at it, it’ll impress the girls_. And it hadn’t been one or two kisses. It had been a full on make-out: teeth awkwardly clacking, a sore neck, and way too much spit. And when Oikawa begged him to practice again a month later, the little shit had snuck his tongue in. That event was probably the catalyst that led Iwaizumi to his gay awakening.

Oikawa started poking a finger into Iwaizumi’s cheek, taunting him. “Don’t pretend like you didn’t enjoy kissing me.”

Iwaizumi heard a small cough beside him. His head throbbed when he realized Akaashi was still standing by them and listening to everything they said. Akaashi played his surprised cough into a laugh and smiled as he excused himself. His deep voice mixed in with the loud bass blasting around the room. Iwaizumi watched him push through the crowd and step into the kitchen before Oikawa quickly stepped into his line of vision. His hand slid down Iwaizumi’s arm softly, until he was holding his hand between them. He checked the watch on his free hand. Only six minutes until midnight now. He could do this. He could find someone else Oikawa would want to kiss.

Iwaizumi tugged on Oikawa’s hand. “Come on, look around. Do you see anyone here that you like?”

Oikawa did a quick scan of the room before his glossy eyes fell back on his best friend. “Nope. Just you.”

Fuck. Oikawa always got extra flirty when he was drunk. Whenever he focused said drunk flirtations on Iwaizumi, he just prayed to survive the night. It’s okay, Hajime. Conceal, don’t feel. Just like that Disney song Oikawa always sings says to do. One kiss and then he could take Oikawa home, put him to bed, and go back to his own house where he could have a small mental crisis in private. He sighed, accepting defeat.

“Fine. I’ll kiss you.” Oikawa’s eyes lit up with excitement. “But only one kiss and then we’re leaving.”

“Anything you say Iwa-chan. Come on, let’s get closer to the TV. I wanna see the ball drop.” Oikawa tugged his relenting friend through the middle of the crowd of partygoers, stopping along the way to pick up two random shots from a counter. He grabbed both shots with one hand, keeping the other tight on Iwaizumi’s fingers. They reached the TV just as the countdown started. Iwaizumi figured it was the Los Angeles ball drop on screen since the one in Times Square had dropped hours earlier.

“Here,” Oikawa said, shoving a shot glass into the other’s hand with enough force that some of the liquid splashed over the edge. “Drink this when the countdown hits one.”

Iwaizumi could feel his hand getting sticky already from the spilled booze but did what he was told. The countdown hit one and he felt the familiar taste of whiskey sliding down his throat. The room around them erupted into a roar of cheers and screams. As he put his chin back down, Oikawa was quickly on him. Oikawa must have dropped his shot glass because both of his hands came to Iwaizumi’s face, encasing him. He felt long fingers gripping around the back of his head and neck. There was no room to escape, not that Iwaizumi really wanted to. Oikawa’s plump lips pushed and sucked on his own like he was trying to suck the life out of him. Despite the roughness, Iwaizumi could still feel the softness of the taller man’s lips. They were always soft, even though he constantly caught Oikawa biting them in concentration or worry. He felt a warm tongue dart over his lips. Iwaizumi opened his mouth in a small gasp of shock, expecting Oikawa to dive in. But Oikawa simply kissed him once more and pulled away. Iwaizumi realized he had subconsciously wrapped his hands onto Oikawa’s wrists. His own plastic shot glass lay crumpled next to Oikawa’s on the floor.

“Thanks, Iwa.” Oikawa’s classic smirk sat on his face, but his eyes were soft and warm like syrup.

“Whatever, Shittykawa. As long as you’re happy now.” Iwaizumi snatched his hands away. “Let’s find Kuroo and Bokuto before we leave.” He abruptly turned to lead them downstairs and to hide his blushing face from Oikawa. His heartbeat raced so fast he thought he might be having palpitations. Oikawa quickly latched onto the hem of Iwaizumi’s jacket and followed him.

They found Kuroo and Bokuto in the backyard of the house. Oikawa was currently rooming with the two others in a house they rented. Oikawa had wanted to live with Iwaizumi, but he wasn’t sure if that was the best idea. It had worked out because Oikawa had to stay in the sports dorms for the first two years anyway. The ‘idiot trio’ as Iwaizumi liked to call them, became fast friends and decided to continue living together in their third year. Iwaizumi shared an apartment with his friend Daichi, close to campus.

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Bokuto shouted, spotting them. “Come do shots with us!”

“Okay!” Oikawa matched Bokuto’s energy immediately and jogged over to the table they occupied. Iwaizumi declined and instead joined Akaashi who was sitting away from the others. He sat with his hands in his lap, lightly wrapped around a half-empty beer bottle.

“So,” Akaashi started. “Did you enjoy your New Year’s kiss?” His face remained impassive, but Iwaizumi could tell he was fighting back a smirk.

“Oh, come on, man. What was I supposed to do? Tell Oikawa no?”

“Well, yes. You could tell him no for once.” Akaashi advised.

Iwaizumi shook his head while scratching the back of his neck. “I don’t think that’s something I can actually do.” The other man gave him a skeptical look.

“Wait. How did you know I gave in and kissed him?” Iwaizumi asked.

“You both looked happy just now, walking out.” Akaashi took a small sip from the bottle in his hands.

“You’re a hack,” Iwaizumi said, wondering how his friend became so good at analyzing people.

Akaashi laughed and glanced over at the three guys currently trying to see who could do a handstand the longest. Bokuto was attempting to walk around on his hands while Oikawa and Kuroo did vertical pushups. They seemed adequately occupied so Akaashi leaned in close to Iwaizumi and asked, “When are you going to tell Oikawa you’re in love with him?”

“What?” he asked, rubbing a palm down his face and trying to grasp the stupidity of Akaashi’s question. “I’m not in love with Shittykawa.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize we were acting like naïve high-schoolers,” Akaashi deadpanned.

“Ouch, man. Why do you attack me like that?”

“Don’t say asinine things and then I wouldn’t have to.”

“We’re just friends,” Iwaizumi clarified. “And that’s enough for me.”

“Life is short Iwaizumi-san. Think about what you could be missing out on because you settled for friendship only.” Damn, Iwaizumi hated when Akaashi made him think. He was too intelligent and always seemed to be right.

His hands were starting to sweat, and he needed a way out of this conversation that he didn’t want to be having again. He glanced to the side and saw his ticket out.

“Hey, shouldn’t you go stop Bokuto over there?” Iwaizumi laced his question with some urgency. Akaashi noticed the white-haired man trying to climb the surrounding fence. He rushed over, telling Bokuto to get down before he hurt himself.

Iwaizumi headed toward Oikawa in hopes of leaving before Akaashi could make him question his life decisions. It was giving him a headache.

“Hey,” Kuroo greeted. “I bet Bokuto he couldn’t climb that fence and stand on top of it. What do you think?”

“I think he definitely cannot do that,” Iwaizumi replied.

“I know, right. It’s perfect.” Kuroo and Oikawa started laughing together as Bokuto’s foot slipped on the fence and he landed on his ass ungracefully. Akaashi looked defeated.

“Come on, Asskawa. It’s time to go home.” Iwaizumi grabbed the taller boy’s bicep and steadied him. He had taken a few shots with Kuroo and was noticeably drunker.

“Hey, would you stop calling me that?” He ripped his arm from Iwaizumi’s grasp.

“When you stop being an ass I will.”

“I’m not being an ass!” Oikawa yelled at him. Iwaizumi motioned a hand toward Bokuto, falling from the fence again, as a prime example of his assery. “That was Kuroo.”

“Whatever.” Iwaizumi’s patience was growing thinner every second. “Do you want me to walk you home or not?”

“Fine, let’s go.” Oikawa conceded. He didn’t put up much of a fight, meaning he was probably just as tired as Iwaizumi.

“If Kenma is at the house will you ask him to make me some egg toast?” Kuroo asked Iwaizumi. “And tell him that I’ll be back soon,” he added on.

“Sure, but no promises he’ll actually do it.” Iwaizumi took hold of Oikawa’s arm again, who was now pouting.

“I know,” Kuroo smiled. Iwaizumi nodded at Kuroo, then parted ways. He dragged Oikawa through the noisy house and out the front door. He checked his pockets for his phone and keys before doing the same for Oikawa.

Luckily, Oikawa’s house was only several blocks away. They could get there by foot instead of having to wait for a late-night bus. Iwaizumi started trekking forward, ensuring his drunken friend was behind him every minute. The chilly night air nipped at his hands, so he shoved them into his bomber jacket pockets. He noticed Oikawa hadn’t worn a coat out, but the brunet wasn’t complaining so Iwaizumi assumed he was warm enough.

They made it halfway, Iwaizumi surprised that Oikawa was being so quiet… Until he turned around and saw him slumped in the grass. The shorter man sighed to himself, briefly considering just leaving him behind, before accepting he wasn’t the kind of friend or person to do that.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi called out, placing the back of his hand on Oikawa’s cheeks to feel how hot they were. His eyes listed over Iwaizumi’s face, not seeming to care or realize that he was laying in the wet grass. The streetlight above cast a harsh, yet ethereal glow over the drunken man.

“Iwa-chan.” He carried out the last syllable for several seconds. “My legs don’t work anymore. You’ll have to carry me.” Oikawa started giggling to himself.

“More like I’m gonna drag you home by the ankle,” Iwaizumi scoffed. He tried to pull Oikawa up, but he slumped back down immediately. His lanky limbs were like lead, falling to the ground whenever Iwaizumi let go. He glared at the limp noodle of a man below him and reasoned fighting him wouldn’t work since a drunk Oikawa couldn’t be reasoned with. It was only four more blocks to the house. The best tactic was persuasion. “Damn it. Get up and I’ll carry you. Let’s go.”

“Really? Yay!” Oikawa quickly reanimated and managed to stand on two wobbly legs. For some reason, he had loved being carried around by his friend since they were kids. Iwaizumi crouched in front of him, patting his shoulder to signal the other boy to climb on his back. Once he was secure, Iwaizumi hefted himself up and began walking again. Oikawa’s arms draped loosely over his shoulders, the palms of his hands bumping against Iwaizumi’s navel with each step. Iwaizumi had a tight grip under the other’s knees. He tried to stop any wandering thoughts of moving his hands higher up Oikawa’s thighs.

“Iwa is being so nice to me,” Oikawa slurred. Iwaizumi twitched at how close Oikawa’s lips were to his ear.

“I’m always nice to you, you idiot.” Iwaizumi bit back. Oikawa broke into soft chuckles again and Iwaizumi just let him be, too focused on unlocking the door with an oversized setter on his back. Luckily, he had his own key and wouldn’t have to fumble around for Oikawa’s. He silently thanked the gods that Oikawa’s room was on the first floor and he didn’t have to lug him up any stairs.

Once inside, he not so gently dropped his friend onto his unmade bed. He stripped him of his shoes and shirt, dirty from the ground he’d recently been on, and draped a light blanket over his torso. He looked to be sleeping already, so Iwaizumi left him and headed down to the basement.

Kuroo occupied the small basement which meant Kenma often occupied it as well. He was pretty sure Kenma only left when Kuroo annoyed him or when he was streaming on one of his many media channels.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi called, knocking softly on the open door. He wasn’t surprised to see the smaller boy still awake, sitting on a ratty couch, Xbox controller in hand.

Kenma didn’t look over at him but he did give a quick, “Hi, Hajime,” in response.

“Kuroo said he’ll be home soon and wants you to make him-“

“Egg toast?” Kenma finished for him, pausing his game. Iwaizumi nodded. The younger boy pulled one of Kuroo’s oversized hoodies on and accompanied Iwaizumi up to the kitchen. He started pulling out a pan and some butter asking, “Did you just bring Oikawa home?”

“Yeah. He passed out in bed already. I’m gonna leave him some water and head home soon.”

“You know you can always stay on the couch,” Kenma reminded him. Iwaizumi grunted in response. He knew that, but he’d rather be in his own bed. “So why did you kiss him tonight?” Kenma asked, completely throwing Iwaizumi off guard.

Realization dawned on him and he silently cursed Akaashi. “Are you and Akaashi talking about me again? I told you, Oikawa and I are just really good friends.”

“Sure. I totally go around kissing all my friends.” The sarcasm was heavy in Kenma’s small voice.

“Didn’t you make out with Hinata at that one party last year?”

Kenma’s face dropped and the two boys decided to leave the conversation at a standstill. Iwaizumi smiled at the familiar banter and pushed away from the counter he’d been leaning on. “Night, Kenma.”

“Night, Hajime.” Kenma was cracking eggs into the heated pan as Iwaizumi headed into the bathroom. He returned to Oikawa’s room with a glass of water and a few aspirin which he placed on the nightstand gently. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at the mess of a man he was lucky enough to call his best friend. His fingers were brushing Oikawa’s hair out of his face on impulse. It was so soft that Iwaizumi could brush his fingers through it for hours. As he pulled away, Oikawa was quick to reach out, latching onto Iwaizumi’s wrist. He startled, wrongly assuming the other boy had already passed out.

“Iwa?” Oikawa muttered. Iwaizumi grunted in response, knowing where this was going. He should have left when he still had the chance. “Don’t leave me alone.”

Fuck.

Iwaizumi felt his heart cinch. He never could say no to him. He let the other cling to his arm thinking about how badly he wanted to accept his feelings for Oikawa. Sure, he was in love with his best friend, had been for who knows how long. But pursuing those feeling would only complicate things and Oikawa already had enough to worry about. Iwaizumi didn’t want to place any more unnecessary stress on him. He shook his head trying to banish the thoughts away. Akaashi and Kenma would tell him to stop being an idiot and just be honest. But was he brave enough to do that?

Sighing, he rolled Oikawa to the other side of the bed. “Fine, move over then.” He stood up, shrugging off his shirt and jeans, digging around until he found a pair of Oikawa’s sweats to put on that would be more comfortable. He crawled in next to the drowsy man, trying to keep some distance though he knew it was pointless. Oikawa turned on his side, facing Iwaizumi and grabbing his wrist again. His grip was just tight enough to be secure. Iwaizumi felt the firm heat burning into his skin.

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa was mumbling softly. Iwaizumi wasn’t sure how cognizant he actually was at the moment. He hummed back, signaling him to continue. “Did you know,” Oikawa paused to take in a tired breath. “-that you’re supposed to kiss the person you wanna be beside the whole year?”

Iwaizumi’s breath caught in his throat. He tried not to tense up his arm so that Oikawa wouldn’t feel something was wrong. “Oh, really?” he tried asking nonchalantly.

“Yeah. I’m glad it was you.” Oikawa finally went silent, and Iwaizumi dared not move a muscle until he heard the other’s breathing even out into small puffs of air. Just like that, with only a few sentences, Oikawa had successfully grappled onto his heart again. He was fucked and he knew it. But, if Oikawa was glad to spend the new year with Iwaizumi, maybe it was finally time he put his feelings out there. Did he really have anything to lose, knowing Oikawa would always be his best friend no matter what? Things would be super awkward if Oikawa rejected him, however, if he returned those feelings then everything would be so much better.

Iwaizumi wriggled his wrist from Oikawa’s grasp so he could reach for his phone on the nightstand. He nearly blinded himself, quickly turning the brightness down all the way. Opening up his group chat with Akaashi and Kenma, he shot off a quick text. Then he placed the phone back down, not waiting for a response. His hand slid back down to Oikawa’s, interlacing their fingers. Oikawa’s slimmer, longer fingers fit perfectly around Iwaizumi’s shorter, thicker ones. A small smile settled on Oikawa’s face and Iwaizumi’s mirrored it. He nestled down further into the soft, cushy bed, willing his heartbeat to slow down so he could finally go to sleep.

_The Idiot Trio Wranglers’ Group Chat_

_2:47 Iwaizumi: I’m totally fucked so I might as well admit my feelings for Oikawa. Need your guys’ help to figure out how to tell him._

_2:48 Kenma: omg finally_

_2:55 Akaashi: Glad to hear it Iwaizumi-san. Don’t worry, we’ll help you out._


End file.
